Sin Buenos Sentimientos
by maryuxy
Summary: Sakura decide quitarse los buenos sentimientos, y dejarse solo los malos, esta a los siete años vuel a Konoha... ¿Qué pasará...? ¿Hay alguien esperandola allí, desde hace unos años, solo esperándola a ella...?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1: Solo es el principio…

Ha pasado solo un año desde que Sasuke se fue, Sakura sufría demasiadopor Sasuke, él le hacía sentir esos sentimientos que él nunca pudo, ni quiso corresponder ya que para él, Sakura solo era una simple molestia, una simple niña que no sabía ni cuidar de sí misma.

Cada noche Sakura lloraba por él, lo amaba con locura, pero era débil como él siempre dijo, ser la alumna de la Hokage ayudaba, pero no lo suficiente para ser mas que fuerte, debía acabar con eso, debía acabar con esa palabra que cada vez que la escuchaba hacía que se derrumbara como un montoncito de piedras mal colocadas "débil" esa, esa era la palabra que siempre tenía en la cabeza "débil" como la propia flor de cerezo tan frágil, tan débil a la vista, así se sentía ella, y una noche de camino a su casa después de un exhaustivo entrenamiento con Tsunade, entonces pensó, en que si no sentía, en que si no tenía sentimientos no sufriría, pensaba en que si había algo o alguien que pudiera quitar esos sentimientos, si no volviera a sentir nunca más, como una flor de cerezo que con el mas ligero viento todos los pétalos de la flor se caían como si el viento se las arrancarán una por una hasta que se quedaba sin ninguno de sus pétalos, y entonces su belleza desaparecía con el viento, que no sintiera lo que es amor por Sasuke, la tristeza por su ida con Orochimaru, ese sufrimiento que tenía por la perdida de sus padres, el ver que era la única del equipo 7 que no cambiaba que seguía siendo, la débil que era y sería por siempre, le hacía estremecer, ese sentimiento la carcomería por dentro, y todo porque era débil así que al siguiente día siguiente iría a ver a la Hokage y preguntaría si eso se podía hacer.

Al siguiente día la pelirosa se levantó pensando en lo que pensó cuando venía de camino a su casa, así que lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño con agua tibia, después hizo un desayuno constituido por un bol de arroz con verduras y un zumo de soja. Cuando terminó se vistió y salió de casa directa al despacho de la Hokage para hablar con ella.

Los pasillos por donde llevarían al despacho de la Hokage andaba una pelirosa decidida ha hablar con la Hokage, su maestra desde hace un año y, le había cogido aprecio y cariño, al llegar a la puerta no dudó en tocarla a lo que esta dio como respuesta.

Pase- dijo con autoridad y cansancio por no haber parado hasta que llegó a su despacho- ¡A hola Sakura eres tú, pasa!, dime, ¿que quieres?- preguntó por la cara que tenía su alumna.

Hola Tsunade-sama, venía a preguntarle algo muy importante- en la cara de Tsunade se veía preocupación por su querida alumna.

Dime de que se trata- dijo expectante a lo que su alumna pudiera decirle.

Verá he estado pensando sobre todo lo que ha pasado y quisiera preguntarle sobre una cosa…- a lo que Tsunade asintió y esta prosiguió- …sabría si ahí una técnica para quitar los sentimientos de una persona…- dijo con interés, Tsunade puso cara de no entender ni una palabra pero respondió a su pregunta.

Si se como, pero…-preguntó ésta con preocupación sabía que si alguien preguntaba por eso sería por que tenía una demasiado dura para poder seguir viviéndola y querría poder olvidarla- ¿porqué me preguntas eso Sakura?- la cara de Sakura se ponía cada vez más esta sonrió pero a cada segundo se hacia débil y con dolor.

Tsunade-sama se que usted respeta mi decisión…-dijo con dolor, su cara ya no tenía esa sonrisa de antes y Tsunade se temía lo peor- podría decirme ¿quien o que lo hace? Por favor dígamelo…- Tsunade tenía la cara horrorizada nadie le había pedido ni se imaginaba que alguien se lo pediría-Sakura…- dijo con preocupación pero Sakura corto lo que tenía que decir.

Tsunade –sama por favor dígamelo, dígamelo por favor no se que hacer ya no quiero sufrir mas desde hace tiempo mi corazón ya no vive… soy como un cuerpo sin alma que vaga por esta villa… y que de nombre se llama Sakura… no vivo… desde que él se fue… por favor solo le pido que me ayude…por favor ya no lo soporto más por favor…………… ayúdeme- mientras le mostraba a su maestra desde un año lo que sentía, unas gotas saladas recorrían su cara, como cuando la lluvia deja en el cristal aquellas gotas que dejan a su paso un camino de agua en este caso un camino de dolor.

Esto impresionó a la rubia más de lo debido así que decidió ayudarla aunque le dolería perder a su querida alumna así que expiró una gran cantidad de aire y eso daba por entender a la pelirosa que se lo diría.

Siéntate Sakura por favor…- volvió a expirar con pesadez el aire- eso que tu pides se entrena a un ninja desde chico y encima eso ya no se hace…- al decir eso Tsunade vio como los ojos de la pelirosa se volvían a manchar así que pensó en otra cosa pero eso no lo querría ella- pero también hay otra solución a lo que tu me pides…- la miro y dudó en decírselo y volvió a expirar- seguramente tu no lo quieres pero te lo contaré verás Sakura hay una persona que quita los sentimientos, pero lo que hace es que los sentimientos de amor, alegría, amistad… todos esos buenos sentimientos los hace desaparecer, y los cambia por los malos sentimientos ira, venganza… no creo que sea eso lo que tu buscas Sakura… pero es lo único que conozco que sea mas o menos a lo que tu quieres pero es lo más rápido que conozco solo se consigue en 1 día pero es un poco doloroso y una vez que lo haces no hay vuelta atrás no se si puede ser ver verdad pero los que se han hecho eso no han presentado ningún síntoma de volver haber sentido algo de buenos sentimientos pero eso si son de los más buenos ninja que hay ya que no sienten ni se preocupan por los demás si no solo por si mismos por lo que si alguien de su equipo se muere o está herido no le importa si no sigue la misión sin importarles los demás ¿Qué dices Sakura? ¿Tú quieres eso?...- la cara de la ojijade se le iluminaron ya que mas o menos era lo que buscaba que no sintiera nada por nada ni por nadie, Tsunade lo notó así que prosiguió- será mejor que lo pienses Sakura una vez que lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás piénsatelo muy bien por favor- al decir eso los ojos de la ojijade se perdieron en un punto del paisaje que había a través de la ventana volvió a mirar a la rubia y respondió sin miedo y sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Tsunade-sama he decido que me diga quien hace eso y donde puedo encontrarlo… no tengo miedo a perder mis buenos sentimientos ya que esos sentimientos son los que me hacen ser- esta palabra le hacía sentirse mal pero lo dijo con decisión- débil y… ¡quiero que se acaben de una maldita vez! No me echaré atrás nunca ya que no tengo a nadie que me quiera- esto le dolió a la rubia mucho más de lo que esperaba- y siempre estaré sola, no tengo a nadie que me de calor cuando estoy sola… nadie a quién confiar mi amor, ya que eso amor no lo quiere nadie…-lo siguiente lo dijo con una frialdad que no era normal en la pelirosa- yo tampoco quiero a esos sentimientos que sobran, quiero que se vallan de una maldita vez quiero que dejen de existir dentro de mi y que sean eliminados de mi cuerpos y que no quede un sentimiento bueno en mi y… poder servir ayuda sin que los demás me tengan que salvar cada cinco minutos…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

MANDEN REVIEWS PLIS!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien entonces te diré donde es y a quién tendrás que buscar- buscó un papel y le puso la dirección y el nombre de la persona de quién sabia hacer eso importante que era para se alumna- saldrás esta noche y no hace falta que vengas aquí directamente tarda lo que quieras ¿Vale Sakura?

La ojijade no se lo creía, por fin lo iba a conseguir, iba a ser fuerte, y que las personas que pensaran eso, que se les olvidara por que Haruno Sakura ya no sería la misma nunca más, la Hokage le dio el papel a la pelirosa, y esta muy contenta lo cogió sin dudarlo y también sin dudarlo le dio a su maestra un abrazo que simbolizaba un adiós de una antigua Sakura que se despedía para siempre- adiós Tsunade-sama.

Adiós Sakura echaré de menos tu parte buena la echaré demasiado de menos-le dio un último abrazo- adiós…

La ojijade salió por la puerta y salió corriendo a prepara sus cosas para irse esa misma noche pero antes se despediría de su queridas amigas así que las reunió esa misma tarde en su casa para merendar y hablar.

En la reunión estaban Hinata, Tenten, Ino estas se extrañaron mucho ya que cada vez que la pelirosa hacía algo así pasaba algo grande, pero muy grande y una vez servidas con pasas y té empezaron hablar.

Sakura ¿Qué pasa? Se que cuando nos haces reunirnos a todas pasa algo muy grande-dijo una rubia especificando la palabra muy.

Las demás asintieron dándole la razón y a Sakura se le puso una gota detrás a lo anime.

Que va, que va… yo solo… quería… llamar las por que hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos solo eso- moviendo las manos de un lado a otro-"mierda mierda mierda que se lo crean por kami"- pensó.

Eso es verdad Sakura hace por lo menos un mes que no nos reunimos para hablar- dijo una morena.

Si es cierto- dijo una peliazul.

Ino la miraba con cara extrañada de no creerse nada de nada pero al decir eso sus amigas reflexionó y cambió a una cara de creérselo todo-"menos mal ya se lo creyeron todas… solo quería disfrutar hoy de mis últimas horas con ellas para poder despedirme sin advertirlas a todas por que me han apoyado todas y cada una os quiero chicas"- pesó la ojijade.

Las chicas pasaron una tarde de risas y cuchicheos (no me gustaría estar en ellos pero sigamos) y cuando cada una de ella ya se iban levantando para irse Sakura les dio un buen abrazo a cada una y después a todas dando a lugar un-os quiero a todas chicas- pero en sus pensamientos decía- os echaré de menos a todas chicas- pensó esto le rompía el corazón a Sakura.

Una vez que todas se fueron Sakura se dio un buen baño de agua fría esta vez no sabe por que pero lo necesitaba esa vez muy fría para que le despejara la mente, cuando salió de la ducha tomo algo de comida, y cogió sus cosas cerró la puerta yendo directamente a la salida de su villa una vez que salió la miro por última vez por recordar los sentimientos que le recordaban buenos o malos todos suyos sacó del bolsillo un papel miró la dirección como se llamaba a la persona a quién tenia que encontrar y con la vista al frente desapareció en el bosque.

Una pelirosa saltaba sin descanso de árbol en árbol, desde hace un día, así que hizo una parada para descansar un rato y poder seguir con el camino, ya que aun le faltaba un día todavía por recorrer, tomó algo de comida y un poco de agua descansó un poco más y seguiría su camino, después de una hora la ojijade terminó su descaso y siguió con su camino que se le hacía eterno sin nadie con quien estar pero siguió su camino sin perder el tiempo, después de un eterno camino llego a un pueblecito muy alejado de todo rodeado de bosques y montañas, al entrar en el pueblecito había suficiente gente por lo que el pueble cito era tranquilo y para la vista del pelirosa muy acogedor, volvió a mirar la dirección y el nombre que era Kuro Miuy.

Sakura llegó sin ningún problema con la dirección que le dio Tsunade en unos minutos encontró la casa ya que era una de las que estaban a las afueras y encima era la ultima al llegar tocó la puerta del patio y una voz grave dio el paso así que dedujo que era en hombre.

Pasa- dijo con decisión- dime niña ¿Quién eres?

Hola- dijo también con decisión- soy Haruno Sakura.

Encantado de conocerte Sakura yo soy…-pero fue cortado por la ojijade.

Kuro Miuy… señor vengo de parte de Tsunade-sama-dijo con seriedad.

Oh... de Tsunade… bien, pasa por favor, Tsunade es una muy vieja amiga mía ven, entra y siéntate, y… dime ¿que deseas?

Vera soy alumna de Tsunade-sama y…-la pelirosa le contó lo que le dijo su maestra y lo que era capaz de hacer Kuro comprendió y también decidió hacer más porque era un favor de Tsunade y por que no la habría mandado sino fuera una emergencia pero a él le daba igual si era niña o no.

Sakura te comprendo-dijo pensando en lo que le había dicho- no voy a cuestionar tu decisión ya que si vienes de parte de Tsunade lo haré si nada a cambio es la hora de cenar si quieres cenas aquí y mañana lo hago ¿vale?

Vale… perdone por el atrevimiento pero ¿podría darme un baño? Por favor ¿si a usted no le importa?- dijo un poco sonrojada pero con los ojos de cordero degollado ya que hacía ya dos días que no se daba un baño en condiciones.

Si claro el baño está al final del pasillo a la derecha mientras haré la cena ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con una sonrisa muy amable. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, fue directamente al baño, puso el agua tibia como siempre la ponía a una temperatura ideal. Allí estuvo cerca de media hora al salir se puso su crema de olor a cerezo que tanto anhelaba volver a oler en su cuerpo desde hacía dos día, al salir fue directamente al salón esa mientras caminaba dirigía su mirada hacia todos los puntos ya que aquella casa tenía acabados de las casa del antiguo Japón al llegar al salón un rico aroma llenaba la habitación de ricas comidas japonesas que llenaba la mesa entera.

He hecho esto porque no sabía lo que te gustaba y he hecho un poco de todo por si a caso- este le mando una sonrisa tan cálida, tan acogedora que nada que supo responder con otra sonrisa pero no como la suya.

Arigatogosaimash- esta miró a la comida con las babas colgando de la boca del hambre.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Kuro le enseñó una habitación donde dormiría esa noche, le costó dormir esa noche por los nervios y se hacia las preguntas de que ¿Cómo se sentiría sin buenos sentimientos?, ¿Sería una estúpida que contestaría mal a todos?, ¿Sería seria? Y así pasó la noche con preguntas y con mariposas en el estómago, cuando eran las ocho de la mañana, llaman a la puerta de la habitación de la ojijade, que al final pudo dormir un poco, Kuro la despertó, y cuando desayunaron todo estaba listo para comenzar.


End file.
